


una ventana al pasado

by merengue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merengue/pseuds/merengue
Summary: La inscripción reza «galletas electrizantes Abbott» y promete estar a la altura de las mayores delicias de Inglaterra. Hermione toma la caja y la acaricia hasta que cruje, fría, un sonido metálico cuando la agita entre los dedos.Forcejea con ella y cuando la abre, lo primero de todo es el olor. Una mezcla a mar y tinta vieja y el paso de los años.





	una ventana al pasado

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marauder!crack](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/452345) by Irati. 



> Irati escribió una vez sobre estos gamberros y sobre Lily y no recuerdo bien los detalles, pero había una playa y una cámara y una caja donde guardó todas las fotos y que crujía como si estuviera llena de arena en la que enterrar los pies. Se la quedó ella, en 1977, Lily. Luego llegó la guerra. El paso del tiempo. El resto es cosa mía.
> 
> (O, alternativamente: todo lo que Irati escribió es para mí aún más canon que HP, así que no me siento mal tomando prestada una escena para escribir un futuro alternativo en el que esa caja no se desvanece junto a todo lo demás que sí lo hizo)

Huele a una mezcla de calabaza asada y nata hirviendo y jarabe, dulces de hipotós recién salidos de los mejores almacenes prohibidos de Zonko. Es un olor invasivo y empieza así, a carcajadas; regresa desde la profundidad de la biblioteca cuando les oye, todo Weasleys, risa estallante, de la única forma posible. Cociendo bromas, borboteando ideas gamberras con la misma habilidad con que la señora Weasley cuece calabazas oblongas de Avon en la planta de abajo, el único aroma a frescor en una casa cubierta en penumbras.

Al principio Hermione pensaba que era cosa de los ángulos. Deforme por los bordes, prácticamente sacada de una novela de esperpento, la casa de los Black se alza con la misma presencia macabra que una atracción de miedo muggle. Oscura, neblinosa, Molly Weasley usa al menos tres hechizos repelentes distintos y Hermione busca en «Pociones Relucientes: Soluciones Alternativas Contra El Polvo, Gribbles Del Hogar y Humedades» hasta dejarse los ojos durante dos noches seguidas, frotan con productos muggle que Hermione recomienda y que huelen a hospital pero aun así no surte efecto y el gris turbio se sigue apoderando de cada estancia, paseándose como un gato bien alimentado.

Al principio pensó en suciedad acumulada, pero ahora sabe que es otra cosa, lo que hace que dentro de las paredes de esa casa la magia negra se aoville en todos los rincones. La forma en que todo parece contener el aliento, como un hechizo _crucio_ a punto de estallar. 

Oye sus carcajadas electrizantes antes de verles. Una comunión de coronillas pelirrojas y Hermione sabe que no puede estar ocurriendo nada, pero nada bueno en ese pequeño hueco que dejan sus cabezas al inclinarse y susurrar. Se cuaja una convención para el desastre y es agosto, un agosto reluciente de cigarras entonando, de cielos orondos y frescos, pero en Grimmauld place número 12 los cristales bloquean la luz del sol como si un hechizo filtrase los rayos hasta tragárselos al fondo de un estómago invisible. 

—Es infalible.

Es George, quien habla. De encantar las paredes hasta hacerlas de gelatina temporalmente, poder así escuchar la conversación de adultos que está teniendo lugar en el comedor.

—Irrefutable.

En perfecta sintonía, tremendamente pelirrojos, sincronizados, completando las frases del otro. Fred Weasley, por supuesto.

—Indudable.

—Extraordinario.

Ginny sonríe como si estuviera demente. 

—Es…

Hermione se adelanta. Deja notar su presencia cuando el libro rugoso que lleva entre los brazos cae sobre la mesa con un estruendo, intentando contener los ojos en blanco.

—Es una idiotez. 

Sigue oliendo a calabaza, naranja intenso y los Weasley en comunión ahora también la miran a ella. Fred y George levantan el rostro el uno del otro, la misma ceja arqueada por duplicado. Hermione no lo admitiría nunca, pero sigue siendo difícil a veces distinguirlos, sobre todo en la penumbra mugrienta del cuarto.

No le observa directamente pero sabe, sin mirarle, que _él_ ha puesto los ojos en blanco solo al oírla hablar. No lo comprueba. No va a darle el gusto de que se dé cuenta de que le importa.

_No me importa._ Sacude la cabeza. _¿A mí que me importa lo que haga el soplagaitas este?_

—¿Idiotez?

Se niega a achantarse ante él.

—Sí, eso he dicho. 

Es insoportable. Inaguantable. Ron se echa hacia delante, sacude la cabeza y cruza los brazos, acercándose a ella con un gesto que le recuerda a aquella cena para alumnos sobresalientes en la que le dieron a probar vino amargo de Cornualles y tuvo que lagrimear para lograr no escupir.

—Y a ver, señorita sabelotodo, ¿puede ilustrarnos con su oh gran inteligencia por qué este maravilloso plan le parece tan terrible?

Se toma unos segundos antes de hablar. Puede oír a Walburga Black desde su cuadro en la planta baja, quejidos sangrientos y herrumbrosos y se obliga a sí misma a centrarse, acariciar las tapas del libro antes de mirar a la congregación pelirroja que la observa.

—Para empezar, Ronald —dice, ignora a los gemelos y abre el libro hasta girarlo en su dirección—, ¿sabéis qué es esto?

Nadie contesta. El cuarto parece contener la respiración y Hermione lo ignora, la forma en que Ron parece desprender malas pulgas, todas y cada una de las cuales están preparadas para atacar contra ella. Las páginas están amarillentas y algo gastadas, pero los dibujos están pintados con tinta india vítrea, extraída del caparazón de luciérnagas del Tibet. Imborrables, tililan sobre las páginas como un reflejo en el agua.

—Da igual que lo sepa, estoy seguro de que vas a explicármelo ahora mismo.

Sucinto, seco, una pequeña inflexión de niño pequeño. Hermione le ignora. Se niega a entrar en el juego de hacerle creer a Ronald Weasley que tiene alguna clase de control sobre ella.

—Esto —continúa, señala la página llena de anotaciones y dibujos en suave movimiento— se llama _telurius_. Es un hechizo protector. Prácticamente indetectable. Estaba leyendo sobre él en la biblioteca.

—¿Y?

—Y —hace hincapié, afecta las palabras— está diseñado para proteger pertenencias. Es un hechizo costoso, ancestral. Merlín ya lo citaba como uno de los hechizos más fascinantes en su recopilación de los 47 Encantamientos de la Triple Eme.

—Triple Eme.

—Encantamientos Magistrales del Milenio Mágico, Ron —recita, de memoria—. Cualquier objeto bajo la protección de este hechizo está vivo. Se defiende.

—Eres peor que el profesor Blotts hablando de la cuarta guerra de los Ogros.

—Por Merlín —se exaspera, cierra el libro con un golpe seco—. ¿No lo entiendes? Esta casa está hechizada con un _telurius._

El olor a calabaza es cada vez más intenso. Un portazo a lo lejos, en la entrada, pasos en la distancia y por un momento, mirando a Ron con un ceño fruncido, podrían perfectamente estar sumergidos a diez mil metros del mundo.

—¿Y qué nos importa eso a nosotros, aparte de para saber que te encanta pasar el día encerrada en la biblioteca?

Tiene el pelo alborotado y los brazos a la defensiva. _No caigas. Lo está haciendo aposta._ Un suspiro. _Pero se puede saber qué le pasa._

—Quiero decir —apoya las manos en la mesa—, que cualquiera que intente un hechizo o encantamiento en esta casa, pagará las consecuencias. Hasta recuerdo con claridad que Dumbledore nos dijo algo al respecto en cuanto llegamos.

Por primera vez, George. Es como emerger de la espesura de kelp en el lago Negro, el año pasado, respirando agua y barro y con los pulmones ardiendo más que whisky de fuego.

—Algo dijo —admite—. Típicos avisos de viejo. No hagáis travesuras mágicas y bla bla bla.

Hermione señala al libro de nuevo. Arquea la ceja y deja que caiga por su propio peso, goteando, el significado y lo que implica.

—Bla bla bla, ya. No tan típicos, los avisos. 

Se hace un silencio espeso.

—Vaya —Fred, ahora, rascándose la cabeza—. Para una vez que Ron tenía una buena idea…

Hermione lo nota, dentro. De repente, en algún punto del estómago. Esa patada. 

_La idea era de Ron, no de estos dos_. 

Intenta no pensar en ello, mantenerse firme sin cambiar de expresión. _No le mires_. 

—La idea de la gelatina no es mala en sí—

—¿Cómo lo sabes, de todos modos? Lo del _tuleris_ o lo que sea. Es invisible, tú misma lo has dicho. No lo puedes haber visto.

La voz de Ron es acusativa, fría. _Porque la idea fue suya, imbécil._ Hermione ignora a la vocecita en su cabeza, cuadrando los hombros de nuevo.

—No lo he visto, Ron. Algo así no puede verse. Vi a Dumbledore hacer un contrahechizo cuando quiso poner salvaguardas, aquel día. Escribió unas palabras en sumerio con la varita y sabía que me sonaba, pero no de qué. Así que investigué de qué se podía tratar. 

Azul intenso, estriado, olor a azufre y a algo más, algo antiguo que Hermione sabía que no era magia negra, tampoco blanca. Magia antigua. Muy antigua. Tardó más de dos semanas y decenas de libros dignos de la Sección Prohibida en desentrañar el secreto.

—No sé por qué no me sorprende que sepas reconocer sumerio —bufa Ron.

La voz de George se cuela de nuevo, lejana, casi de otro mundo.

—Podemos repetirlo, el contrahechizo, a lo mejor. Quizá funcione.

—Es magia peligrosa y avanzada, George.

Hay otras cosas que Hermione no dice. Que un _telurius_ es un hechizo casi inconjurable, sellado en sangre, en maldición. Que nace de las entrañas y requiere un torrente casi inagotable de energía para proteger elementos de pocos metros como baúles o cajas.

Walburga y Orión Black lograron hechizar una casa entera.

Asimilar la cantidad de poder necesario para lograr algo así le erizó el vello de los brazos, en aquel sofá orejero de la tercera planta, «Oscuridad y Negrura: Hechizos Para el Perjurio y la Defensa» abierto y áspero sobre el regazo. Imaginó la sangre negra e incontenible como una marea de alquitrán y cuando bajó a merendar leche caliente, aquel día, recuerda encontrar a Sirius y haber optado por el pasillo contrario para evitarle.

No cuenta nada de eso. La herida, lo maldito. Espera que lo asuman, por su tono de voz.

A veces asumir es esperar demasiado.

—¿Quieres decir que no soy lo suficientemente bueno como para anularlo?

_Santo dios._ Se pregunta cómo ha podido llegar a quinto y seguir soportándole.

—Quiero decir, Ronald, que es magia que no está al alcance de ninguno de nosotros. 

El silencio se abre paso como a través de neblina. Pesa, sedimenta como un poso y queda ahí, amargo, revolviéndose bajo la lengua.

Le molesta. Le molesta porque al mismo tiempo Hermione no puede evitarlo, sentirse mal por haber tirado por tierra una de sus ideas sin saber siquiera que era suya. Como una criatura agitándose en el estómago y quizá si no fuera tan implacable, tan arisca. Si se hubiese molestado en interesarse por quién había sugerido ese plan antes de buscarle la yugular al problema, antes de ser tan brusca.

_Basta_. 

—El hechizo _telurius_ no puede burlarse —comienza, intentando enmendar algo que ni siquiera entiende bien—, pero estoy segura de que si buscamos otra alternativa—

—Con tu inestimable ayuda, por supuesto.

Su voz es hielo. Hermione la siente congelar en algún lugar de sí misma, de repente, como si rozarla con los dedos calientes fuera a romperla.

—Ron—

—No sabes cómo no quedar siempre de protagonista.

Ginny trata de apaciguar, pero Hermione ya no la escucha. Sabe por qué lo dice y en cualquier otro momento intentaría aplacarla, toda esa ira, pero están en Grimmauld place y las paredes parecen chupar la luz interior tanto como los rayos que apenas se filtran por las ventanas.

Hielo sobre hielo. Un témpano. Invierno en pleno agosto, casa de los Black. Irrompible.

—Somos amigos, Ronald. Ayudarse es lo que hacen los amigos. O eso creía.

Se marcha y ni siquiera piensa en cómo la palabra _amigos_ deja un regusto desagradable en la boca.

Sube las escaleras, salta de dos en dos con el libro olvidado en el comedor y casi tropezándose porque no lo soporta. El olor, las miradas, el aire irrespirable, Hermione sale corriendo y escucha sus voces incluso tras haber subido las escaleras, en el piso de arriba, a través de las paredes. La voz de los ancestros Black se escucha más lejana pero aún se intuye también, los chillidos supurantes. Lo odia. Todo. Odia a esa mujer que nunca conoció pero que chilla y clama a los ancestros por el oprobio de un hijo que en realidad es el único rayo de esperanza que alguna vez existió en el interior de esa casa maldita, odia a los elfos, odia la oscuridad y odia a Ron y su forma de no enterarse nunca de nada, de hablarle así y se odia a sí misma por la forma en que no puede evitar reaccionar, sentada en aquellas escaleras marmoladas del maldito Baile de Navidad y ahora, un año después, en un suelo de madera chirriante.

Se fija sin darse cuenta. Cae contra la pared del pasillo y ahí está, cuando mira hacia arriba, intentando pestañear para evitar las lágrimas. _Icis tremblens_ apuntando hacia sí misma con la varita y consigue secarse los ojos, templarse, pero la manivela en el techo sigue ahí cuando vuelve a mirar con más calma _._

Hace días, en el cuarto común, con el cielo tachonado de estrellas, _lumos_ y mantas a pesar de estar en pleno agosto. Ron habló de esa misma trampilla; lo llamó la guarida del lobo y Hermione piensa que no se equivoca, ahora, al abrirla con un gesto de varita y observar el cuadrado negro tizón que se abre en el techo del tercer piso. Es solo una buhardilla, pero hay algo en cómo la negrura esconde susurros velados que parece gritar que entra directa a una trampa, la escalera desplegable crujiendo bajo el peso de sus propios zapatos. Un lugar oculto y eso es lo único que la empuja los últimos escalones. La promesa de refugio, de horas en las que nadie podrá encontrarla.

La primera impresión cuando logra tenerse en pie es humedad, muchos menos colmillos y mucho más polvo acumulado en los rincones. Enciende una bombilla que estornuda ligeramente antes de decidirse a iluminar suavemente el cuarto; eso y cajas, de todos los tamaños, inundando el cuarto como una marea llena de fundas plásticas. Hermione desliza los dedos por algunas de ellas con cuidado, temiendo levantar una maldición defensiva. Tibia, silenciosa, una habitación desafinada en comparación con el honor y la elegancia del resto. 

Por algún motivo, también el único lugar de los Black donde la luz del sol se filtra con limpieza.

Orbita sin pretenderlo hacia el fondo en su búsqueda, en cuanto lo ve, hojeando libros y acariciando muebles por el camino. Alzándose como un brote en medio de asfalto pegajoso, el gramófono parece un artefacto inmenso, una corneta dorada que de no ser por el polvo casi parecería estar a punto de anunciar la mayor de las cacerías mágicas. Si supiese cómo encenderlo, Hermione lo haría. Se tumbaría en el suelo hasta quedarse dormida con los lametones perezosos de sol en medio de esa buhardilla caliente, olvidada por razones incomprensibles cuando debe ser el mejor lugar de toda la casa.

El borde de fundas de vinilo asoma en el lateral de una caja contigua y no puede contener los dedos cuando la abre, buscando en su interior. Imagina a Walburga Black, regia y erguida en todo su poder mágico, sentada al lado de un animal semejante y la imagen es incapaz de conjurarse en su mente. Si el _telurius_ es magia oscura, dominio de brujas y hechiceros de su poder, el gramófono es lo más parecido a la magia blanca que hay en toda la casa. Los Beatles, Rolling Stones, Simon & Garfunkel mientras observa los títulos y Hermione piensa en otro tiempo, otra vida. Le gusta mucho _Bridge over troubled water_ y de repente desea con aún más fuerza saber encenderlo, esperar que funcione. Levanta a Ella Fitzgerald y su jazz fundente y cuando lo hace, un rasguido metálico la obliga a mirar ahí, más al fondo, donde una caja de latón la observa plácidamente desde el cartón enmohecido. 

La inscripción reza «galletas electrizantes Abbott» y promete estar a la altura de las mayores delicias de Inglaterra. Hermione toma la caja y la acaricia con la punta de los dedos hasta que cruje, fría, un sonido metálico cuando la agita entre las manos. Forcejea con ella y cuando la abre, le sorprende el olor a mar y tinta vieja y pasado. Apenas se distinguen bien, las fotografías, apiladas unas sobre otras, amarillas en los bordes y ese desgaste inconfundible, satinado, invitando casi a frotarlas con los dedos. 

No sabe qué esperar cuando las mira, pero el golpe es fulminante. Directo al corazón como nada ha ido nunca, porque están bailando, de la mano. El paisaje de fondo es frío y acuoso, una playa arisca y grisácea y ellos en medio bailan. 

Hermione reconoce los rostros igual que distinguiría a Harry aunque le viera a metros de distancia entre un gentío descomunal, pelo revuelto, las mismas gafas y esa sonrisa que es todo mitad gamberrada, mitad nobleza. Dedos entrelazados y chaqueta con el cuello alzado, pero es sobre todo la mirada, lo que obliga a sonreír a Hermione en ese ático polvoriento, a lo que parecen años luz del resto del mundo. James Potter mira como si supiera que le estaban inmortalizando y no hubiese mejor modo de vivir para siempre que ese, observándola, porque les rodea la playa y los acantilados escarpados como cuchillas y aun así él la mira a ella. Al otro lado del velo del tiempo, borrosos por la humedad. El pelo rojo, mirada esmeralda y esa sonrisa cálida, mejillas sonrojadas por el frío. La foto no está animada, pero por un momento puede casi escuchar la música, las olas y su voz tarareando, fina y musical y seguro que era una canción feliz, lo que bailaban, lo que sonaba por dentro más allá de las olas revueltas. Un recuerdo así no permitiría jamás una canción que no estuviera a la altura.

No se da cuenta de cómo le tiemblan las manos hasta que deja la fotografía reposar de nuevo en la caja, tomando otra entre los dedos; intentando desentrañar el pasado que esta vez saluda con mirada perruna y una melena larga y presa del viento. Malas intenciones, elegancia mal cubierta, una sonrisa reconocible en cualquier lugar de Escocia. Quién si no. _Sirius_.

Es distinto, esta vez. El James de la foto era guapo. Rasgos simétricos, pelo revuelto, sonrisa encantadora. Sirius es, bueno. Hermione toma de nuevo la caja, acariciándola con la yema de los dedos. De espaldas en la mitad de las fotos, incluso así se adivina esa huella aristocrática que le eleva siempre dos centímetros del suelo. Sonrisa canina, efervescente, ojos más grises que el cielo de Escocia y esa foto concreta, cigarrillo entre los dedos, mirando directamente a la cámara de una forma que casi grita _acércate_ , como si estuviera contándole un secreto terrible que guardar bajo llave. Melena al viento y bronceado e intratable, Sirius no era guapo. Arde y brilla, levanta mareas más que el viento arisco, reclama la atención en cada imagen.

Chaqueta de cuero y pies descalzos, pelo recogido con la varita en algunas y es probablemente el único chico de Gran Bretaña que podría estar así y aun así parecer seguro, regio, sacado directamente de algún cuadro al óleo y a la vez tan salvaje. Sirius. No guapo. Masculino, mirada impertinente y calorífica y si la llamada a saltarse cualquier norma tuviera cuerpo, seguro que tendría esos mismos ojos grises.

Hermione se deja caer sobre el suelo y continúa en su búsqueda de fotos, ignorando el rubor en sus propias mejillas solo de recordarla, la foto, el cigarrillo anaranjado. Hay de todo, paisajes, risotadas, besos, Remus pálido y más joven pero las mismas cicatrices; viaja por el pasado a golpe de imagen e ignora la figura de Peter en cada una, su cara asustada, porque es eso o volver directa a La casa de los gritos. Los dedos tartamudean, mareados, deteniéndose en seco un minuto después. En una fotografía, aunque Hermione no lo llamaría así. Está demasiado viva para eso.

La observa sin decir nada. Una sola palabra y Hermione sabe que la imagen colapsaría hasta nunca haber existido porque es frágil como el cristal, un secreto encapsulado en el tiempo, la forma en que la mano de Remus se enreda en el pelo de Sirius. Dedos suaves, largos, se pierden en la melena y casi puede oler también el cigarrillo que comparten entre los dos, más fuerte aún que la polvareda del ático. Por detrás, fecha y lugar en caligrafía elegante y es raro y bello a la vez, tanta ternura descarnada. A un lado, ellos, juventud de magia blanca y tierra prometida; al otro, indeleble, la peor maldición de todas. Lily debió escribirlo con una sonrisa en los labios y ahora, en el ático, Hermione tiembla y solo hay una sensación: _Angus, mayo de 1977_. El año anterior a la guerra.

Se pregunta si ocurrirá lo mismo con ellos. Si la foto que tomó la señora Weasley el otro día, hermanos sonrientes, algún día llevará escrita la fecha y en un futuro alguien rebuscará entre las cajas y lo verá, el año fatídico, si sentirá la misma melancolía mortal como un líquido tibio en la sangre.

—Veo que has descubierto el único lugar de la casa donde la palabra “sol” existe.

El corrientazo le recorre la piel con más ímpetu que un hechizo levitador.

Se gira sobre sí misma, guiña los ojos y ahí está. El pasado hecho carne.

—Profesor.

—Hermione. Y llámame Remus, por favor.

Remus Lupin lleva la misma chaqueta ocre de siempre y una sonrisa tibia en los labios. Hermione se siente de repente fuera de lugar, caja entre las manos sudadas, sujetas con fuerza a la prueba indudable del crimen.

—Solo estaba… —lo intenta, trastabilla—. Lo siento.

No parece enfadado. Tarda un segundo en analizar la situación, en ver las fotos entre sus manos y si piensa algo, lo guarda bajo llave ahí donde también debe dormir el lobo cuando no hay luna llena. Sonrisa plácida, Támesis adormecido, se acerca a ella con un andar que siempre parecerá más calmado que un día gris en Inglaterra. Agita la varita con un movimiento suave de muñeca y de repente chisporrotea, el gramófono, se despereza de un letargo imposible hasta que un jazz suave y sin nombre inunda la habitación.

—Veo que has encontrado fotos de Sirius —su tono es divertido, apoyándose en la pared, levantando polvo. Hermione se sonroja de nuevo sin pretenderlo, recordando aquella fotografía—. Tranquila. Tu reacción es normal. Es la de aproximadamente casi todas las mujeres que han existido. Y la de mitad de los hombres, por supuesto.

Se inclina hasta coger una foto entre sus manos, dedos largos que acarician la imagen. Pelo mecido por el viento, falda elevada y los ojos más verdes que la hierba contra el cielo gris de Escocia. Lily sonríe y es una sonrisa cálida; huele de repente a galletas y a hogueras y Hermione se pregunta cómo debió ser, que te sonrieran así, con tanto cariño y tanto calor en un solo gesto.

Por la forma en que mira la imagen, Remus debe tener al menos una ligera idea. 

—Ah, Lily —musita y a Hermione le sorprende, aun así, tanta ternura—. Angus, en séptimo. La cámara era suya. Ella también guardó las fotos.

Se sienta a su lado, sonríe y es casi invisible, el brillo sutil en los ojos, de no ser por la bocanada instantánea que llena el ático de ausencia. Hermione puede olerla, pesada y dulzona, casi física. La primera vez que tuvo el giratiempos entre los dedos también pesaba, cuando viajó a través de las rugosidades del tiempo, desafiando con medio giro hasta la última ley jamás escrita en un libro que no fuera de magia. Recostada en el sofá de la Sala Común, incapaz de dormir, pensó esa primera noche en el pasado como algo que nunca nos abandona y es así, justo eso, lo que siente en ese instante en la buhardilla de Grimmauld Place. Como si la imagen de Remus Lupin fuese también otra de esas fotografías, condenadas al olvido, rescatadas por un glorioso instante con el crujir de una caja.

Se pregunta cómo debieron llegar al ático abandonado, las fotos. Si alguien las recogió a conciencia de la casa vacía porque perder aún más cosas se le hacía insoportable o si llegaron empaquetadas, cerradas, y es la primera vez que vuelve a pasear por esa playa escocesa tras veinte años de crujidos en silencio.

—Me recuerda a ti —Lupin interrumpe su pensamiento—. Lily.

—¿A mí?

Atardece y la sonrisa de Remus parece derretirse también un poco.

—Hija de muggles, singular talento y corazón, retando hasta el último prejuicio absurdo de pureza. Si viera que estás aquí para enderezar a su hijo, sonreiría.

Hermione observa de nuevo la foto, ojos esmeralda, sonrisa cálida y siente la necesidad de estar para siempre a la altura, por algún motivo. Cualquier otra cosa se vuelve inadmisible en ese ático, bajo la atenta mirada de Remus Lupin y un gramófono chirriante, testigo del paso del tiempo.

Se siente en la necesidad de decir algo, observando las fotos. De nuevo la del baile.

—Harry se parece tanto a… A él.

Le cuesta pronunciar su nombre. Siempre ha sido una idea difusa, pero tiene la foto entre los dedos y le ve en su juventud, Lily entre sus brazos y de repente la ausencia la golpea como un mazo en el esternón. Cómo puede Harry soportarlo es el mayor misterio de todos.

Remus parece tomarse un segundo. Sonríe y hay algo, en esa sonrisa.

—Una vez, en cuarto, Sirius se empeñó en conseguir bollitos de naranja a las tres de la mañana. Puedes hacerte una idea de lo insoportable que era escucharle quejándose —mira sus propios dedos mientras habla, rehuyendo la fotografía—. James le acompañó, se colaron y volvieron hasta arriba de bollitos. Cuando le pregunté por qué volvía más tarde que Sirius y con la cara manchada, me dijo que se había quedado a ayudar con la limpieza a la elfina de guardia en cocina por haberla hecho encender los hornos tan tarde.

Hermione sonríe. Puede verlo, el calor anaranjado de los hornos, los bollitos derretidos en la lengua y fundiendo en crema, la risotada y los pasillos nocturnos, intenciones reprobables, el mapa siempre hirviendo entre las manos.

Es raro, a la vez, disociar al profesor Lupin de simplemente Remus. Pensar en una época en la que no vestía cárdigans ni tomaba el té con mucho azúcar y templado y en la que quizá sus ojos no estaban siempre tan llenos de algo que se parecerá siempre demasiado al sonido de un réquiem.

—Eso que has dicho suena a algo que haría Harry —sentencia, y solo dice eso pero Remus sonríe aún más que el sol en primavera.

—Era el mejor buscador de la época, salía en las secciones de jóvenes promesas de Corazón de Bruja. Olía la snitch a kilómetros. Él y Sirius, en realidad. Carne de élite.

Hay una emoción cruda en sus palabras que parece existir a prueba de balas. No lo dice, pero queda suspendido como el polvo. _Lohabrían sido, si la guerra no hubiera estallado._

—¿Sirius jugaba?

—Golpeador y capitán —la sonrisa le tiembla, un brillo irreverente que hace pensar en todo menos en su faceta de profesor—. La muerte o la gloria. No existía otra cosa que no fuera esa. Hubiera sido despiadado, si no se hubiese exigido a él exactamente lo mismo.

Sirius. Feroz como un animal enjaulado en Grimmauld place, ruidoso, su voz se oye en cada reunión como si palpitase a través de una caverna.

Puede verlo, definitivamente.

—Eso también suena muy Sirius.

—Sirius era… _Merlín._

—¿Terriblemente guapo? —ofrece Hermione, agitando la foto en cuestión con una sonrisa, borracha de una nostalgia que ni siquiera es suya.

—Terriblemente insoportable.

Ríen y su risa parece ahuyentar por un segundo las sombras.

—Que Sirius te quisiera era una promesa más fuerte que cualquier magia. Quería a James, a Lily, incluso a Peter. Lealtad a sangre —parece dudar un segundo, antes de hablar—. Fue idea suya, la demencia de la animagia. Transformarse los tres para así protegerme.

Puede verlo, en ese momento. Segundo, tercer curso y Remus temblando ante la idea de la luna y Sirius negándose a abandonarle. El mismo Sirius que escapó de Azkaban y lo primero que hizo fue ir en busca de su ahijado y prometerle una vida juntos, a salvo de los Dursley, reconstruyendo más allá de la pena. Sirius Black, sangre apestada, raza mágica y noble donde las haya, desafiándolo todo y a todos por cuidar de sus amigos.

Y ahí está, la pregunta. La única que en ese ático, entonces, tiene un poco de sentido.

—¿Cómo… ¿Cómo es que nunca se declaró no culpable, profesor? No lo hizo, no hizo nada de eso. Le encontraron… —Hermione se corta a sí misma, afligida por una emoción enorme y poderosa que no comprende—. No lo hizo.

_Le encontraron riéndose junto a cadáveres de muggles, con James y Lily muertos._

Esta vez parece llevarle un tiempo de más contestar.

—A James lo mató Voldemort, Hermione —siempre esa voz seca, flemática, pero hay algo ahí ahora que tiembla y que parte el corazón—. A Sirius lo mató perderle.

No sabe la historia completa. Sabe que Peter les traicionó y Sirius pagó por ello y por un momento, en ese silencio suspendido, Hermione se pregunta si hay algo más. Si la elección de Peter como protector no fue casual, si Remus tuvo algo que ver, pieza desencajada del puzzle. Si aquella traición no solo fue perder a James. Si fue aceptar haberles perdido a todos.

Hermione toma de nuevo la fotografía. Debió sacarla Peter porque solo salen ellos cuatro, Remus acariciando la coronilla de Lily con la mejilla descubierta, exponiendo una larga cicatriz. Es raro verlo, ahora, cuando el paso del tiempo ha borrado las huellas como un lengüetazo de mar. Remus mira a cámara, mitad manso mitad temple, pelo pajizo y Hermione se pregunta si ya lo sabría, entonces. Si podía intuirla, la tragedia, en el mismo lugar donde sentía la luna.

James también, junto a Lily, misma sonrisa noble y al otro lado de Remus, Sirius. Brazo colándose en su cadera, apretando con fuerza perruna y esa mirada, esa intensidad que a día de hoy sigue callando a todos los hombres adultos en una habitación en penumbra, concentrada en mirarle a él. A Remus. Fijo, directo al rostro, acariciando su hombro huesudo con la punta de la nariz. Casi husmeando, inmortalizado. Inmortal. Una emoción robada al tiempo.

Hermione intenta conjugar al Sirius que conoce con este y no encuentra respuestas.

Burbujean en la garganta, las ganas de preguntar, pero prefiere guardar silencio. Piensa en la foto de antes, el cigarrillo, la mano de Remus en el pelo de Sirius. Lo piensa y lo sabe, a la vez; que ahí se esconde algo que siempre les celará aquella playa en secreto.

Gira el rostro para observarle, cambiar de tema, pero sabe que ya no la escucha. Sus ojos siguen clavados en la imagen de Sirius y James y Lily, mirando sin descanso y de una forma que no es Remus del todo, pero tampoco profesor Lupin; algo decididamente travieso, gamberro, distinto, que tarda medio segundo en ubicar. 

Una no pasa cuatro años junto a Harry Potter, al fin y al cabo, sin aprender a distinguir la mirada de las malas intenciones.

Hermione piensa en Hogwarts y en todo lo que fue, en lo que aún está por venir, en Ron y en Sirius y en el amor sin fisuras. Piensa en el giratiempos y la infinidad de maneras de volver que no necesitan de hechizos o un instrumento que dé vueltas, que no sean un gramófono funcionando. 

Sonríe a su pesar, ahora que puede, poniéndose en pie. Ahora que todo aún parece lejos y el pasado más cerca que nunca.

—¿Bajas ya? ¿Necesitabas algo de aquí?

La voz de Remus parece abrirse paso a través de neblina. Casi pareciera que han pasado de nuevo esos veinte años, abriéndose en canal. Recupera su compostura pero el brillo sigue ahí. Travieso. _Lunático._

Hermione salta de la caja al escucharle, sacudiéndose el polvo de los vaqueros. Estudiadamente lento, conteniendo la sonrisa, libros en mano. Suena ahora Simon & Garfunkel y tararea _America_ en voz baja con la punta de los pies.

—La verdad es que creo que ya encontré lo que vine a buscar —espera dos segundos, tres, sonríe y sigue ahí, el mismo brillo—. Travesura realizada, profesor.

Se gira antes de poder comprobar su reacción. Corriendo escaleras abajo, le deja ahí, gramófono suave y piernas cruzadas, rodeado por la magia de los recuerdos y el polvo.


End file.
